Is it Already New Year's?
by Crazy4MadHatter
Summary: Some Vampire Diaries love for the New Year! Please R&R! I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this, because I'm not sure if it's boring or not... And I'm almost 100% sure you will tell me. So please stop by! It's not too long, and my grammar is pretty okay. Promise!


**Banged this puppy out New Year's Eve, but I fell asleep before I could publish it. (I know, pathetic.) Anyway, I'm sharing it with you now! :) I know it's not hardcore on the feels, but I'm considering making this a two-parter. I began this for the Delena, but then I realized I had to go into micro-episodes for each character because I love them all so much... anyway, it was probably more than I should be allowed to handle. Or maybe it's good as a one-parter; if you feel like telling me, well, please do. Have a great night guys! Thanks for reading, and of course, please review! **

**x**

**Hatter**

* * *

><p>It was a frosty night that New Year's Eve. Outside the Salvatore house, the wind teased the snow, swirling it through the air, coercing it into an elegant, unbidden dance. The sky was a rich royal blue; the clouds created a feather curtain between the coquettish moon and the unalloyed Earth.<p>

On the inside it was significantly warmer, though none of the supernatural beings inside would have minded either way.

The fire was roaring in the living room and like a warm hand, caressed and comforted the backs of those in the room: Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Bonnie (kinda), and Jeremy. They were attempting to lounge, but were really having a strategy meeting. (It was tense, but what's new about that?)

"We can get her back?"

"Jer, I know we can." Elena's eyes bored into her brother's, and through them she tried to convey the fierceness of that belief in her expression.

But Jeremy couldn't handle his sister's hope. From her, it was a danger because she didn't realize how agonizing it felt when she romanticized everything. It made it feel almost unreal, in a sense, and that's what made it so unbearable. He couldn't be blind in this like she was, he had to have something substantial to hold onto. "No, I want Damon to say it."

Damon sighed before answering, and when he did answer, he looked Jeremy right in the eye. "Yes, Little Gilbert, we can."

"But last time—"

Damon was shaking his head fervently as he interrupted: "Was a fluke. I'm almost entirely sure this plan will work."

"Almost entirely?" Came a new voice.

"Shut up, Stefan." The vampire in question grinned. The atmosphere took on a lighter tone, and for that, everyone was grateful. It was an eve of new beginnings, after all.

Caroline rose from her crouch and tried to keep the mood going. "Now that that's been established, and now that I know it's possible to get my best friend back and soon, I think it's time that we take a break."

Elena perked up immediately and said, "Agreed." She rose as well and joined Caroline, who was now leaning against the fire place.

Jeremy felt too keyed up to relax. "I think I'm just gonna go home." Elena straightened and went to walk her brother to the door.

As they walked side-by-side, she said, "I'm so happy that we can do something about this now," she paused for a millisecond, considered her words, and then took a risk, "We'll be seeing her soon, Jer."

He shrugged noncommittally.

They were outside now, and Elena quickly turned to shut the door. She took a second to consider her brother. The way he was dressed, (to us, he'd look incredibly hot, but to her, he appeared mismatched), the dark circles under his eyes, the lack of… something vital. Something important. He needed it back—she needed to get it back for him. Impulsively, Elena hugged Jeremy. It took a second for him to return the embrace, but when he did, she felt marginally better. There was hope. They were going to get Bonnie back. In, out. In, out.

They had pulled apart, and he was facing her now. "Listen, Elena, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Her eyebrows had furrowed together in confusion.

"Yes I do."

Elena took a deep breath, and Jeremy knew it was going to be one of _those _conversations. "We're on the verge of a new year, Jeremy. Tomorrow, we'll make some head way with our plans, and before you know it…"

"Elena, I really don't want to get into this."

"Fine. But I want you to know that I'm worried about you. I'm here for absolutely anything, okay? I know you don't need me—"

"I do need you. But I'm in a bad place right now, and—"

"Sorry. I don't want to get into it, either. It's a good night."

Jeremy sighed. "It is." _It's supposed to be. _

"Go home, get some rest, and come back tomorrow morning, and we'll do this."

Jeremy nodded, got into his car, started it, and drove away.

Elena sighed. It was hard because she was supposed to know exactly what her brother was going through, but she didn't. She had opted out. And she was so frustrated about it! She had made the worst trade of her life and she couldn't even regret it properly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She turned at the sound of the voice. It was the one that made her shiver, it was the one that kept her up at night, and it was the one that frustrated her endlessly.

"I'm worried about him." Not the whole truth, but it would do.

Damon strode over to her and sat down on the steps. Elena joined him a second later. They sat in silence for a minute or two admiring the sky, and then he said, "We're going to get Bonnie back."

It was the way he said it that did it to her. The determination, the passion—it was almost too much. By saying what he said and saying it like that, she knew. It went so fiercely against what she "remembered", and instead of pulling her away, it sucked her in. She knew that even though she couldn't get her memories back it didn't necessarily mean that she wouldn't find a newer way to the same end. She sighed again.

"What else are you thinking about?" Elena's head snapped up. How had he known? He grinned. "I know you, Elena."

"Well, I was thinking about us actually," at this, she peeked at him from beneath her lashes, and then continued, "and how, if I hadn't decided to… distort you, I would be able to be there for him. To remember how hard it had been for me and—"

Damon smirked and cocked his eyebrow, "Distort me?"

Elena grinned, "You know what I mean."

"I do, it's just strangely applicable to this situation."

"Damon, I—" But suddenly, she couldn't find the words.

"Yes, dear?" That made Elena laugh.

"I miss myself."

"I miss you too."

"But I'm still me."

"Yes, that's also true."

Elena took a deep breath, and then she tucked herself into his side. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Both of them had a lot to stew over, and stew they did.

* * *

><p>Stefan had to make a choice, of that he was certain.<p>

Caroline was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, just watching the flames. She was very stoic. But the problem was that Caroline wasn't that way normally; she was peppy, she was spirited, she was bubbly. But her mother was sick, and Stefan knew that it was his responsibility to help her through this.

For now he'd locked away his thoughts and feelings on the subject of their relations, but he was not sure of himself. He didn't know if she would let him in, and he didn't know if he even had the right to try.

He sighed and joined her on the rug.

"I miss the feeling of heat." Stefan's eyebrows shot up in surprise because out of everything, that's specifically and definitely not what he thought she would say.

"Please explain."

Caroline bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well, it was always so comforting, you know? Something to count on. Now I'm indestructible, I guess, but the safety of a blanket, the coziness of a fire—it's gone."

"You know Caroline, I don't really—"

She cut him off, "You don't have to. You just have to listen."

So he got up, poured them some drinks, shut up, and settled in to listen to… whatever Caroline Forbes decided to say.

* * *

><p>He was home. He was home, miserable, and in agony.<p>

Jeremy felt like his heart was in a box that was just out of his reach. He could see it, he could grasp the concept of it, even the hope of it, but he couldn't touch it. He couldn't claim it. Besides, it didn't belong to him anymore, it belonged to Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was in Jeremy's room-or, what would soon be his room, anyway-lying on his bed and reading a book. Of course, she was in a different dimension, but she'd take what she could get.<p>

It was hard for her to be… okay. She was in pieces—tatters really—but she was keeping it together. Someone had to. She knew she should have felt disheartened, but she was filled to the brim with hope. So Damon and Elena had failed. _So what? _

They would come for her. Jeremy would come for her.

And everything would be okay.


End file.
